


Shower Revelations

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brief Mention of Immortality, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Malec, No Smut, Sensuality, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Magnus wants to enjoy every moment with Alec, because even though their time together may be limited, their love for one another has no end.





	Shower Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out as an extension to the shampoo scene. I originally wanted to write a smutty shower scene, but it somehow turned into a sappy fluff piece? I think the immortality drama going around has me frazzled!
> 
> Anyway, it's short and sweet, and lovey dovey cuz it's Malec!
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to leave kudos and/or comments as they are always appreciated :)
> 
> Come talk Malec with me on twitter @EmilyRLightwood

Alec held the container up to his nose and took a big whiff of the mixture.

 

“You make this?”

 

Magnus grinned. “Alexander...mixing potions is the cornerstone of the warlock arts.”

 

“I know it’s just...if you can wash your hair magically, why do you go through the trouble?” Alec questioned.

 

“Because I enjoy taking showers,” Magnus quipped.

 

“Okay, well, if you’re not too busy, can you brew me a bottle?”

 

Magnus took a step toward his boyfriend, grinning wickedly.

 

“I could possibly be persuaded to perform such a task, but you must do something for me first.”

 

Alec looked at him quizzically.

 

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

 

Taking another step forward, Magnus reached up to run a hand through the shadowhunter’s ebony hair.

 

“First you need to show me how you plan to use the shampoo.”

 

Alec blushed. “Magnus...you’re ridiculous. I think I know how to lather, rinse, and repeat. Plus I’m already clean!”

 

Magnus ran his hand down the back of Alec’s neck bringing him in close, whispering, “I can dirty you up again,” before crashing their lips together.

 

Instinctively, Alec reached his arms around Magnus, pulling him in tight so that their bodies were practically molded together.

 

Hands roamed and tongues battled as Alec, once again, found himself without a shirt, and Magnus’s robe had taken up residency somewhere on the floor.

 

Magnus pawed at Alec’s sweatpants trying to get them off of the young shadowhunter.

 

Their lips partly briefly for Alec to say, “Why don’t you just--”

 

“Use magic?” Magnus finished. “Alexander, taking your clothes off myself is half the fun.”

 

Alec blushed once more as Magnus’s lips found his again and he began backing up their two naked bodies into the bathroom.

 

Alec reached behind his back to turn on the shower. “I hope I didn’t use all of the hot water before,” he frowned.

 

Magnus giggled. “Oh trust me, Alexander, with you in here, the shower will be plenty hot.”

 

Alec’s cheeks burned from the compliment.

 

“Magnus!!” Alec hissed.

 

“Don’t ‘Magnus’ me,” the warlock answered as he peppered kisses up and down Alec’s neck. “You have no idea how gorgeous you are, Alexander.”

 

Alec threw his head back in ecstasy.

 

“Geez, Magnus, this is gonna be over before we even get started!”

 

With a loud pop, Magnus’s lips left Alec’s neck and he took Alec’s hands, leading him into the shower.

 

“My apologies, darling. Around you, I...I just lose control.”

 

For a few minutes, the two men just stood there, simply taking in one another as the water cascaded down the curves of both of their bodies.

Then, Alec slowly reached up to cup Magnus’s face in his hands, his thumbs stroking high on his cheeks, causing Magnus’s eyelids to flutter in response. 

 

“You’re the beautiful one, Magnus. And I don’t just mean your body which is totally flawless, but your heart is beautiful. The way you go out of your way to help your clients even when they don’t appreciate it. The way you take lost downworlders under your wing. The way you make Madzie feel special and that her powers aren’t something to fear. The way you take me for all that I am and love me despite all of my shortcomings. I’m so lucky to know you, Magnus.”

 

Magnus was grateful to be in the shower in that moment, the water trickling down his face to help hide the tears he couldn’t keep from falling. How had this shadowhunter, this stoic, hardheaded, law-abiding man stumbled into his life and taken residency in his heart? 

 

Magnus was no stranger to life, no stranger to the passing of time, and he had loved and been loved by many. But in this moment, he knew. He realized that no matter what their fate, no matter where life took him and Alec, if this was just one moment of thousands more to be shared between them or if this was the beginning of the end, it didn’t matter. Alec would always hold the biggest place in Magnus’s heart. 

 

This man who had been molded from infancy to think that feelings weren’t to be shared, that emotions clouded your judgment, that nothing was more important than duty. This man had let Magnus into his life and let love melt away some of that bitterness and anger, that frustration and worry.

 

Magnus knew this to be true, that while Alec may not have been his first and may not be his last, he could never be replaced. Magnus would hold onto this man for as long as he could, and after that, the memories for as long as time would allow.

 

This feeling warmed him as he leaned forward to kiss his amazing boyfriend, his lover, his partner once more and proceeded to show him the proper way to use his famous sandlewood shampoo.


End file.
